


Truth In Advertising

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-27
Updated: 2005-06-27
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian Kinney's work is never done. B/J of course with shades of other characters thrown in. Spoilers for 504-506, but nothing for 507 since I haven't seen it yet.Odd POV.





	Truth In Advertising

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian Kinney won’t bullshit you. Fuck, if he could market Kinnetic this way that’d be the line on his business cards right between his name and number, but censorship can be a bitch and his political days are more than over. He may be blunt, he may be able to turn your apprehensions and fears inside out, but it isn’t his fault that he can sell you what you never should have wanted. It’s his job; it’s his talent. 

If you thought you’d get support or praise for letting some hack slice you open, suck out your imperfections, pull you tight and then staple you all up, well, you’ve informed the wrong 30-something queen of your endeavor. Because Brian Kinney may not feel that growing old can be done gracefully but he’s going to fucking fake it the best way he can. Brian Kinney will make you feel foolish, because he knows you’re already feeling like a fool.

If you can’t fathom why the thought of one ‘parent’ losing contact with a child they love; then it’s just something that isn’t in you to begin with. Brian Kinney can spot a power struggle at fifty paces and that’s all he saw from you. And he knows how if feels to have no control – no _rights_ – but still have that craving to be there for an innocent, beautiful child when you want, need and have to be. It’s never a matter of biology; it’s a matter of heart. 

If you’ve never wanted to hear that you’ve become an asexual trend, a homosexual helping to manufacture metrosexuals for the masses, that all you’re doing is tucking your dick back and helping straight men get laid, that’s tough shit, because Brian Kinney is going to tell you anyway. Cruel as the words may have sounded it wasn’t malice that spurred him on; it was anger. He’s pissed off at you selling castrated fags to corporate America. Brian Kinney is offended and disappointed; has he taught you nothing about your own self worth?

If a round with syphilis and a babysitting job have made you decide that a suburban house with yellow trim, 2.5 next of kin and a platinum band are what you now want, then that’s what _you_ want, but it doesn’t make Brian Kinney want it right along with you. Why exactly does that take him from hero to villain in your world? 

Because there are truths that you mute down in the back of your mind. 

You see, Brian Kinney already has a child; you were there at the beginning and no matter obvious it was that Brian was absolutely enamored and amazed by Gus from the start, you also know that he’s not full time dad material now or any time soon. You’ve discovered that money from a never to be produced movie and random pieces that Lindsay is allowing to be displayed do not a steady income make, so what you really want deep down inside is for Brian Kinney to give up the home he’s had since before he knew you existed and buy a house to share with you, but frankly Brian Kinney has seen _The Hand That Rocks the Cradle_ enough times to be deathly afraid of greenhouses and white picket fences.

Brian Kinney never told you that you didn’t matter, what he did do was tell you on more than one occasion that he’d no intention of proposing marriage, to you or anyone else. Brian Kinney came as close as he could to professing his sought after undying love for you and Brian Kinney did what he seems to do best. He watched you walk out of his life, then sold the idea that is was for the best and everyone bought it, because anything from a insincere violin player to a picture deal and movie star cock are better for you than Brian Kinney is. 

Brian Kinney didn’t think you were coming back, but kept an empty drawer in his home just in case. And you did return, with a tail that didn’t know whether to wag or tuck itself between your legs, and just like before he took you back; no hard feelings, just open arms and a wickedly gentle tongue.

There are other truths, but the one that matters is this: You aren’t sure which one of you has the most power anymore. You can rage, out loud or silently to yourself, you can storm off with tears in your eyes or he can shove you out the door, but Brian Kinney loves you and Brian Kinney will always take you back. Which of course means he knows you’ll always come back.

Brian Kinney sells himself and everyone’s buying. There’s truth in advertising; they shine the spotlight on one side of a product, highlighting what you need and shadowing the superfluous. And Brian Kinney has quite a flair for the business.


End file.
